


Suck and Blow

by The_Sinner_In_Me



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Drunk Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner_In_Me/pseuds/The_Sinner_In_Me
Summary: Okay so this is my first try to add a bit of "other ships" in my stories, though I'm not sure if it worked out well...! I tried my best though so I hope you enjoy it! Dave and Martin have been caught by Alan doing some inapropriate stuff... But Alan doesn't want to be left out of the fun ;)





	Suck and Blow

 

 

_"Hey, Mart, are you alright?"._  
  
Dave kneeled by his friend's side with some difficulty, and gently pushed his curls back to clear his face. Martin gagged a couple of times, but nothing happened. After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked at Dave as a tiny smile curved his lips. His teary eyes finally focused on his bandmate after a couple of blinks.

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I wanted to throw up, but apparently not..."_

They were both kneeling inside the small cubicle of the restroom at the club. A soon as Martin felt the first gag burning up his throat, he decided to run to a safer place, and the restroom seemed to be the obvious option. Dave had been the only one who saw what was happening, and he didn't hesitate to follow him. Of course, he was worried and willing to check if his friend was okay, but perhaps some other kind of emotions led him.  
  
Martin seemed to realize he was still clinging to the toilet seat, and shifted backwards with an expression of disgust on his face.

**_"Fuck, fuck, fuck"_**

He unsuccessfully tried to stand on his feet, but immediately fell backwards against the wall of the cabinet. Dave held him up and chuckled. None of them was exactly at their best moment, since they'd been both drinking heavily that night. Dave's grip slipped down Martin's shirt a bit, exposing his shoulder and half of his chest, but he didn't seem to mind very much about it.

_"Alright, to the count of three... we'll do it together, okay...? One... two..."_

 They helped each other to stand out of the cabinet, feeling horribly dizzy. Martin walked stumbling to the sink and frantically washed his mouth and hands, still with his shirt pulled out of place. Dave followed him and rested against the sink, rubbing his eyes, which obviously didn't help to clarify his vision in any way. The sensation of Martin's cold wet hands on his neck made him gasp.

**_"Don't do that, asshole"_ **

Martin laughed with his characteristic drunk cackle.

 _"Calm down, it's just water..."_  
  
_"Yeah, but it's bloody cold!"_

Dave placed his hands under the faucet and without a warning, he then sneaked them underneath Martin's shirt, making him shiver and jump backwards.

**_"Dave, stop it"_ **

_"You started it!"_

Drops of water started to fly across the small room, splashing them both, the walls and the floor. In a failed attemp to reach his rival from a back flank, Martin slipped in a puddle of water and fell forwards. Fortunately, once again Dave managed to catch him, this time not being able to resist the impact and stumbling forwards as well. As result of avoiding the sink, Martin ended up trapped against the wall and his bandmate, who had to held himself from the slippery tiles in order to not continue his way down to the ground. Dave raised up his blurry gaze. Martin was standing between his arms, his eyes shut firmly.

  _"Mart"_

Martin shook his head. He could feel Dave's warm breath close to his collarbone, which made his stomach jump in excitement, but he still couldn't look at him. In the mean time, Dave observed carefully at his friend. Even under the dim light, his skin was glowing.

**_"Martin"_ **

 His full lips trembled.

  _"W-What?"_

 Dave rubbed gently his friend's crotch and frowned.

  _"You're getting hard"_

 Martin whined when Dave squeezed his cock a couple of times through his jeans.

 " _I don't want to... not today..._ \- he started, but he wasn't in fact sure that he actually didn't want it.  
  
_"Come on, you want it as much as I do. Otherwise **this**_ \- Dave pushed down Mart's trousers and grabbed his cock with his whole palm - _wouldn't be here, am I right?"_

Martin whined again and tried to push Dave's hand off his crotch, before his friend's slender fingers trapped his wrist with his free hand. His strokes became tighter and slower, and almost immediately Martin's crying turned into moans. Dave smiled with approval as Martin's tiny and defensless body wriggled in front of him, unable to escape. Soon he felt Martin's gooey precum sliding through his fingers, anticipating his climax. 

_"What do you want? Tell me"_ , Dave whispered in Martin's ear, making him whimper louder than before. Martin opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but he could not articulate any word in response.

  _"Do you want me to suck you off?"_ , Dave suggested, freeing the blonde's wrist and playing with his curls tenderly.

 Martin bit his lip.

 _"Has anyone ever known about this, Mart? We probably won't even remember about it tomorrow. Just let yourself go..."_  


Martin grabbed Dave's nape tightly and forced his tongue in between his lips. Dave responded immediately, holding onto Martin's hips and pushing their bodies closer to each other. Their tongues played for a while before Dave stepped backwards, breaking the kiss. Martin observed in rapt how his friend kneeled at his feet, pulling down his trousers and underwear completely. His long cock swung upwards.

 _"I have to say it again, Gore, you're quite gifted"_ , Dave observed, squinting while measuring it with his eyes.  
  
Martin had to smile for a moment, before the sensation of Dave's lips trapping his shaft made his mind go blank.    
  
**_"Oh my God, yes"_**

He instinctively grabbed Dave's hair, pushing his head against his crotch and forcing his cock deeper into his mouth. Dave was visibly focused in his duty, at the point that he didn't acknowledge the door of the restroom opening behind him. Martin gasped in surprise and horror as soon as he realized that the person in front of them was Alan. Tapping Dave's shoulder with desperation he pulled out and tried to cover his member out of Alan's sight, but it was too late. Still on his knees, Dave turned around and wiped his mouth frantically, trying his best to stand up without any help.  
  
_"What the hell is this?"_ , Alan asked. His voice was trembling with rage.  
  
_"It's nothing, Al, I swear, we were just..."_  
  
_"Sucking your cock, that's what"_  
  
_"No!_ \- Martin whined while bottoning up his jeans - _I mean, yes, but it's not what you think..."_

He tried to reach for Alan but he stumbled with the sink on his way. Alan stepped backwards with disgust.

 _"I'll leave you lads alone, so you can continue with what you were doing"_ , he mumbled, slamming the door behind his back.

Dave felt his throat clenching in anguish. How could he had lost control in such a way? What would Alan do or think of them now?

 _"Oh no, no, no no_ \- Martin covered his eyes with his palms and shook his head - _this is wrong. I knew it. We're so fucked"_  
  
**_"Mart, Mart, calm down_** \- Dave held him by the shoulders - _It's... it's not that bad. I'll talk to him. I'll tell him what really happened"_  
  
_"What if he tells on us? You know how he is, he's probably thinking we're disgusting fags or something... I'll go talk to him, I have to"_  
  
_"You can barely stand on your feet, Mart. You just can't"_  
  
_"I'm fine..."_ , Martin whined, grabbing the doorknob.  
  
As soon as he stepped outside the restroom, it was clear that he was not fine at all. After stumbling dangerously on the first step of the stairs that led to the main floor, Dave grabbed his arm and dragged him to a table.  
  
_"Stay here and don't talk about what happened there with anyone, alright? I'll go and try to find Alan"_  
  
Martin nodded and pouted in response.

It became obvious after a quick look around that Alan had left the building.

   
***  


_"Oh man, why did this have to happen?"_ , Dave whined, rubbing his hands and looking both sides of the street. He was craving for a cigarette, but he knew he had to find Alan first. He would explain what happened. He would excuse Martin and take the whole blame, which was in fact what actually had happened. Alan would possibly never look at him the same way, yes, he could almost envision his looks of disdain and disgust over his self already. At first he could not understand why... Would Alan explain him? Would he make him remember every detail of that embarrassing situation?  
Dave started to walk. His knees were still weak and trembling, still he tried to stand as straight as he could. Maybe Alan had taken a cab back to the hotel already? They could have a relaxed conversation with a cup of coffee, and Dave would explain him everything. After all, they hadn't commited any crime...  
  
Right before he decided to go back to the hotel, Dave reached a short passage one block distance from the club. His stomach jumped in excitemente when he saw Alan under the dim street light, resting against a wall, blowing the smoke of his cigarette.  
  
_"Al"_  
  
Alan turned his head around, acknowledging Dave's presence. He shifted uncomfortably, but he didn't seem to be willing to walk away, more like he just wanted to be left alone.  
  
_"Hey"_

  
Dave shyly approached him, with his hands inside his pockets. He almost looked like a child, apologizing for having broken a window with his football ball. When he finally spoke, he did it with a trembling sharp tone.

_"I want to explain you what happened..."_

 Alan interrupted him, raising up the hand that was still holding the cigarette.

" _It's alright, you don't have to explain anything. There's nothing to explain, actually. I saw what you were doing, there's no place for any kind of speculations"_  
  
_"Yes, but..."_  
  
Dave's eyes were fixed on the cigarette Alan was puffing.    
  
_"Do you want one?"_ ,  Alan inquired, tapping the box in his pocket.  
  
_"Please"_

After handing him a cigarette, Alan pulled out his lighter and turned it on while Dave held it in between his lips.

_"Thanks"_

After an awkward moment of silence, Alan finally spoke.

 _"Do you lads do this often? I mean... You know"_  
  
_"Not really often. Well, sometimes... Occasionally, I guess"_  
  
_"What about Andrew?"_  
  
_"Eh, well, I cannot speak on his behalf. I don't know if he and Martin ever..."_  
  
_"I understand"_  
  
_"I hope you don't think bad of us now..."_

 Alan frowned and cocked an eyebrow.

" _Why would I? It's not big deal"_

Dave opened his mouth with surprise. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer from his bandmate.

" _Are you kidding me, Al? Then why did you react like if it was a moment ago?"_  
  
_"What do you mean?"_  
  
_"You looked at us like if we were a pile of shit"_  
  
_"That's not true"_  
  
_"You were clearly disgusted"_

Alan looked away nervously and puffed his cigarette.

 _"Oh. No, it wasn't that"_  
  
_"Then what?"_

Alan straightened his belt and sighed. He seemed to be reluctant to explain himself further.

_"It was... I was shocked, that's all. But I don't think anything bad of any of you"_

 Dave felt enormously relieved, like if he just had drop a huge load off his shoulders. The tension and the alcohol mixed together were too much for him to handle, but Alan's assurance somehow soothed him like a warm bath.

" _Thanks, Al"_  
  
_"What for?"_  
  
_"I don't know, just thank you"_

Alan seemed to be pondering about something.

 _"Do you like Martin that way?"_  
  
_"Uhm?"_  
  
_"I mean he obviously moves you that way"_  
  
_"Oh, well, I don't really know"_  
  
_"You had his fucking cock in your mouth, what are you talking about, David?"_  
  
_"Ugh"_  
  
_"What?"_  
  
_"I don't know, yeah, I guess so. He's attractive"_  
  
_"See? It wasn't that difficult"_  
  
_"Yeah, whatever"_

Dave gave a last puff to his cigarette and threw it on the floor, trying to hide his blushed cheeks. Alan seemed to be quite amused with the whole situation.

 _"Do you think I'm attractive?"_ , he suddenly asked, pulling out another cigarette and turning it on. Dave swallowed hard. For sure that question caught him out of guard.  
  
_"Why are you asking that?"_  
  
**_"Because_** \- Alan sucked and blew the smoke slowly - **_I'm curious"_**

 Dave looked at him with disbelief, but then his eyes wandered all over his bandmate's self. He never actually looked at him that way before. Unlike himself and Martin, they had known each other for a relatively short time, and of course, Alan wasn't Martin. Alan didn't seem to be the kind of man that would willingly join playful dribblings such as he and Martin would often do, even without getting intimate at the end. Perhaps it was mostly the fact that Alan was a couple of years older than them, and a sort of severity languishing over his head like a dusty halo. But he was, undeniably, an attractive young man. Dave bit his lip.

" _You are indeed attractive, Al"_

A tiny smile curved his lips at Dave's response.

 _"Really?"_  
  
_"Yeah"_

Alan turned his body towards him and tilted his head to the side.

 _"But I'm nothing like Martin"_  
  
_"What is that supposed to mean?"_  
  
_"You know exactly what I mean"_  
  
_"Well, yeah, but... you're still good looking"_  
  
_"Oh"_

 Dave felt his throat suddenly dry. A strange feeling was taking over.

 _"Do you have another cigarette?"_ , he asked nervously, watching how Alan turned his own on.

Alan nodded and pulled the box out of his pocket. It was empty.

 _"Uh, sorry mate, This is the last one. We can share it if you want"_  
  
_"Sure"_

 After giving it a quick puff, he handed the cigarette to Dave. Dave watched him running his fingers through his messy hair. The first three buttons of his shirt were opened, so he could percieve some dark hairs spread here and there on his pale chest.

 _"You're bloody hot"_ , Dave mumbled, handing him the cigarette back.

 Alan opened his eyes wide.

_"I'm sorry?"_

 Dave remained in silence. Alan stood in front of him, defiantly.

  _"Oh, sorry, I thought you've said something..."_

 The sudden proximity caused Dave's heart to speed up. His chest was heaving. Alan raised up his hand and placed the cigarette in between his friend's lips.

 _"You can keep it"_ , he whispered, grinning playfully. Before he could even turn around and leave, Dave grabbed his arm and forced his body against him.

  ** _"I said you're bloody hot"_ **

Alan whimpered and his lips immediately reached for Dave's, who had to hold the cigarette away from his mouth for a moment.

_"Thank you"_

Their hands desperately ran all along each others' bodies, grabbing here and squeezing there. To Dave's surprise, Alan was an exceptionally passionate kisser. Whatever it was the drive that was guiding him, he had kept it well hidden. Dave couldn't decide wether if all that situation had been premeditated, or just the result sudden revelation for Alan. All he knew was that he was still eager to apease the need of pleasure he was seeking with Martin in the first place, before being interrupted by Alan himself precisely. Dave broke the kiss for a moment and sucked on the cigarette one more time. Alan's piercing blue eyes were fixed on his own, as if trying to say something without words. It seemed to have worked. Dave smiled and placed the smokey end between his bandmate's lips again.

_"Hold it for a moment"_

And without another word, he kneeled at Alan's feet, eager to please him. He had never seen Alan in such a powerful attitude before, and the fact of knowing himself desired by him annihilated his defenses completely. With trembling hands, Dave unzipped Alan's leather trousers, pulling them down and releasing his already stiff cock. By what he could remember, Martin's member was longer, but Alan's was definitely thicker (of course he would not mention it) so he could feel the corners of his mouth stretching painfully as he took it whole, slowly, inch by inch.

  _"You have no idea for how long I've been wanting for this to happen... Although it bothered me a lot to see you doing it to Martin... No_ \- Alan stopped Dave before he pulled out, willing to reply - _I said it's alright now, I'm not mad anymore"_

He ran his fingers through Dave's hair, making him shiver and then loosen up. Dave took hold of Alan's cock with one hand and started to pump it slowly, following his own movements with his lips forming a tight ring around the shaft. It was highly possible that any person who had walked past that dark passage would have seen them, but none of them could care less.  It was crazy to think how in less than thirthy minutes the situation had made such a whole turn.  
Alan's low moans were causing Dave's arousal to escalate even more; with his free hand, Dave proceded to stroke his own member, under Alan's tender gaze.

 _"Let me look at you"_ , he requested, pulling his cock out of Dave's mouth and grip. Dave looked up at him, his red lips still opened and glistening covered in Alan's precum. His long lashes flickered slowly, it was indeed a beautiful sight. After giving the last puff to his cigarette and throwing the end on the floor, Alan leaned forward and placed one hand on Dave's nape, while his free hand grabbed and pushed his cock into his mouth again.

  _"I'll cum all over that beautiful face of you"_

 Dave's crotch tingled in excitement and a sharp moan tore his throat. He wasn't ready to know that hidden facet of his new bandmate, yet he wasn't disgusted at all. In fact, he thought of the new world of possibilities to his hand, before only limited to what Martin or any other occasional companion disposed. His head started to bob faster and faster every time as Alan approached his climax. On his side, Alan was fascinated of how dedicated the singer was, how carefully he would work to please him best.

  _"Show me how you like it"_

Dave ran his tongue all the way up from the base to the head of Alan's cock over and over, gently suckling the tip once in a while just to hear how Alan would whimper in response.

  ** _"Here it comes"_** , he warned, after his belly shook with the first preorgasmic contraction.

Mild and willful, Dave waited for it, with his tongue out of his opened mouth. His eyes were fixed on Alan's, begging for him.

 With a last stroke and a deep hum, Alan's cum shot out of his tip, splashing on Dave's forehead, nose, and lips, a couple of sticky drops also landed on his hair. Feeling exhausted, Alan fell backwards against the wall, while Dave remained kneeling there, still processing what had just happened. After a couple of seconds, Alan pulled up his underwear and jeans, storaging his now softened member and smiled down at him.

_"Thank you"_

_"W-What?"_

_"I said thank you. It was an enoyable experience"_

 Leaning over Dave, Alan placed a soft kiss on his lips, still covered in cum. Dave blinked confused when his friend turned around to leave, straightening his black belt.  

  _"Maybe some other time I could return you the favour... if you want"_

_"Er..."_

 After waving a hand at Dave, Alan walked out of the passage on his way to the street with a wide smile on his lips. He disappeared of the sight in a couple of seconds.

 ** _"Maybe some other time..."_** , Dave repeated to himself; he would try to remember that assurance the day after even in his hangover.

 

The cigarette end was still smoking on the floor at his side.


End file.
